White Day
by Yuuzu Akihara
Summary: Sequel dari Missing Chocolate-Valentine Day. Mamori berpikir Hiruma yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak Valentine Day, akan memberikan suatu hadiah padanya. Tapi, Hiruma hanya bersikap seperti biasa, seakan tidak peduli. Para fans Mamori berlomba-lomba memberikan hadiah, tapi hadiah-hadiah itu naas, sebelum sampai ke tangan Mamori. Apakah ini perbuatan Hiruma? REPAIRED


GOMENASAI Tadi saya salam ambil folder buat publish story ini, tadi saya ke publish yg missing chocolate, huuu bodoh! Tapi ini sudah diperbaiki~

Yaa~ Telat sekali, White Day itu tanggal 14, tapi saya baru bisa ketik sekarang, nyahaha saya ketik ini dalam satu hari. Semoga kalian suka minna, selamat membaca.

* * *

Hari ini, 14 Maret adalah White Day, kata lain, hari pembalasan bagi kaum lelaki yang telah diberikan cokelat oleh kaum wanita. Sudah sebulan lamanya, Hiruma dan Mamori tengah menjalani masa pacaran mereka, tepat 14 Februari kemarin. Mereka berdua tidak seperti pasangan lainnya yang sedang panas-panasnya baru memulai masa pacaran, tetap memanggil dengan nama keluarga-ehm, hanya Mamori yang memanggil Hiruma dengan nama keluarga, sedangkan Hiruma tetap memanggilnya 'Manajer Sialan', seperti bukan orang pacaran.

Pagi hari ini, Mamori berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah Deimon di tengah sejuknya udara pagi yang membuat orang-orang merinding kedinginan. Angin dingin menerpa wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat ceria, mengingat hari ini adalah White Day. Ia terus membayangkan apa yang akan Hiruma berikan padanya hari ini, _cream puff_? Cokelat? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin Hiruma memberikan hal-hal manis seperti itu. 'Tak apa, 'kan, aku berharap?' pikir Mamori.

Tak lama, Mamori sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Deimon, ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 6.00 pagi. Bukan 'kah hari itu terlalu pagi, untuk seseorang berangkat ke sekolah? Bahkan, bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju _club house_, karena hari ini ada latihan pagi ekstra keras dari kapten neraka.

"GYAAA, ADA CERBERUS!"

Mamori terkejut dengan suara Monta yang menggelegar sampai depan pintu gerbang, padahal, letak lapangan _amefuto_ dengan pintu gerbang lumayan jauh. 'Hiruma, pagi-pagi begini sudah buat kekacauan, awas nanti,' ancam Mamori dalam hati.

"Lari lebih cepat lagi, anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma melemparkan dua granat pada Sena.

"HIEEE! Dia melempar granat!" Untungnya Sena memiliki kecepatan 4.2 detik dalam 40 _yards_, jadi dia bisa menghindari granat itu dengan cepatnya.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan lemparkan granat itu! Berbahaya!" teriak Mamori pada Hiruma didepannya.

"Kau terlambat 10 detik dan berani memarahiku, Manajer Sialan?" kata Hiruma. Ia mengeluarkan buku itu, ya, buku ancaman milik Hiruma, hanya melihat _cover_ buku itu, Mamori bisa merasakan aura gelap menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengancamku? Bukumu itu kosong, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori dengan nada kesal. Hiruma tidak peduli, ia menyeringai menemukan satu bahan ancaman di dalam otaknya.

"Anezaki Mamori,"

Hiruma mendekatkan dirinya dengan telinga Mamori untuk membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau berani mencium pipiku kemarin, mau ku sebarkan pada anak-anak itu, sekarang?" kata Hiruma dengan nada menggoda.

Mamori menahan nafas mengingat kejadian itu, karena Mamori baru tahu kemarin bahwa Hiruma berulang-tahun tanggal tujuh bulan Februari kemarin, Mamori tidak tahu harus menghadiahkan apa, lagipula hari ulang-tahunnya juga sudah lewat. Jadi menurutnya, satu kecupan di pipi Hiruma juga cukup.

Mamori merasa malu sudah mencium Hiruma, kemarin, wajahnya memerah lagi. Hiruma terkekeh senang melihat hasil ancamannya.

"Sudah, sana! Urusi pekerjaanmu di dalam!" kata Hiruma menyentikan jari tengahnya ke kening Mamori.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, itu sakit!" Mamori segera pergi menuju _club house_ sambil bergumam kesal dan memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

~White Day~

Mamori P.O.V

Hiruma bodoh! Dia pikir tidak sakit apa, dahiku. Tak kusangka dia juga akan membahas kejadian kemarin, dasar bodoh. Kupikir hari ini dia akan lebih lembut mengingat ini adalah White Day, ternyata sama saja.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi, anggota Devil Bats mulai berganti baju dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Aku dan Hiruma juga menyusul mereka semua untuk ke kelas. Kulihat siswa Deimon banyak yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada pacar mereka. Huh, apa Hiruma bisa bertingkah seperti itu?

"Mamori-san!" Kami baru saja ingin memasuki ruang loker sepatu siswa, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil ku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dibelakangku, sedangkan Hiruma meneruskan jalannya menuju loker sepatu.

"Hm, maaf, kamu siapa, ya?" tanya ku sopan.

"A-Aku Akari dari kelas 1-1, tolong terima ini dariku!" siswa Deimon ini mengulurkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah muda dengan motif hati berwarna merah..

"Kau sekelas dengan Sena ya? Eh, tapi kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau hari ini adalah White Day?"

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingat kalau memberikanmu sesuatu, hari Valentine kemarin?"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima saja cokelat i-"

**TEP!**

Tiba-tiba kotak berbentuk hati yang tadi diulurkan anak bernama Akari itu menghilang di depan mata ku. Ke mana hilangnya benda itu?

"Aaah! Cokelatku untuk Mamori-san, kenapa bisa begini?" Anak bernama Akari itu menghampiri cokelatnya yang tertusuk _dart_ yang berada sekitar dua meter disampingnya. _Dart_? Bagaimana bisa?

"Manajer Sialan, ngapain kau di situ? Cepat ke kelas!" Hiruma sudah mengganti sepatunya, ini kesempatanku untuk pergi sebelum yang lain mulai beraksi. Tapi, siapa yang melemparkan _dart_ itu? Mungkin 'kah, Hiruma?

"Hiruma-kun, yang tadi itu perbuatanmu, ya?" tanya ku setelah mengganti sepatu.

"Perbuatan apa?"

"_Dart_?"

"Seenaknya saja kau menuduh, bulan kemarin kau menuduhku mengambil cokelat sialan milikmu, sekarang kau menuduhku juga?"

"Eh, siapa yang menuduhmu, aku hanya memastikan, kok," kataku dengan nada kesal. Lalu kami berdua melanjutkan jalan menuju kelas karena bel akan segera berbunyi.

"Mamori-san!"

"Anezaki!"

"Mamori-senpai!"

Dari depan kelasku ada lima, tidak, 10, ada 10 siswa Deimon yang berlari ke arahku dan Hiruma. Mereka bersepuluh mengulurkan beberapa kotak yang sepertinya itu adalah cokelat, kenapa mereka semua memberikan itu padaku?

"Mamori-san, terimalah cokelat dariku!"

"Anezaki, ini ada cokelat dengan rasa krim Kariya!"

Aku sangat terkejut ketika mereka semua mengerumuni ku, kali ini jumlah mereka semakin banyak, Hiruma juga sudah berhasil kabur lebih dulu. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk kabur.

"Eh, maaf, kelas akan segera dimulai, jadi aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian kalian semua, maaf, ya." kataku membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

Tapi mereka semua benar-benar tidak memberiku celah untuk pergi, mereka tetap memaksaku menerima cokelat. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima cokelat kalian," kataku pasrah. Mereka semua bersorak senang.

Sebelum aku menerima cokelat-cokelat itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba koridor ini rasanya sangat panas, seperti waktu penyeleksian pemain _amefuto_ di menara Tokyo, sehingga menyebabkan cokelat-cokelat itu meleleh, sampai lelehan cokelatnya mengotori lantai koridor.

"Aaah! Cokelatku meleleh!"

"Cokelatku juga!"

"Cokelat milikku juga!"

Tadi _dart_, sekarang cokelat mereka meleleh, apa benar, ini bukan perbuatan Hiruma?

"Mamori-senpai, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?!"

…

Tiba-tiba seorang junior yang mengingatkanku pada Sena, menyatakan perasannya padaku di depan umum. Hei, yang benar saja, baru saja aku lolos dari serangan cokelat, sekarang ini?

"Hei, kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan Mamori-san?"

"Iya! Anezaki bukan milikmu!"

Mereka semua berkelahi di depanku, untungnya ada seorang guru yang berhasil menghentikan mereka semua.

~White Day~

Normal P.O.V

Pukul 12 siang, waktu istirahat bagi siswa/i Deimon, para fans Mamori sudah berkumpul di depan kelas 2-1, rupanya mereka tidak gentar untuk memberikan hadiah mereka pada Mamori.

Ada 9 orang, mereka semua mulai memasuki kelas 2-1 dengan wajah ceria dan beberapa bungkusan di tangan mereka. Kejadian aneh itu terulang lagi, bungkusan berwarna-warni itu mulai terbakar di depan mata mereka sendiri.

"Panaaaas!"

Seperti itulah jeritan-jeritan para lelaki yang tangannya juga ikut sedikit terbakar. Karena insting keibuan Mamori, ia segera menghampiri mereka semua, karena khawatir, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Apa ini sakit?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hiruma bersama Kurita dan Musashi baru kembali dari kantin, Kurita dan Musashi terkejut melihat api yang membakar benda yang tidak mereka ketahui. Lalu Musashi mengambil pemadam api dan memadamkan api itu dengan cepat. Sedangkan Hiruma tidak peduli, ia segera duduk di kursinya, memperhatikan Mamori yang sedang mengobati anak-anak dari kelas lain itu. 'Wajah mereka sangat menjijikkan!' pikir Hiruma melihat wajah anak-anak itu ketika diobati Mamori.

"Manajer Sialan! Mana bekal ku?"

"Ah, iya, tunggu sebentar Hiruma-kun. Kalian, ini obati sendiri ya?"

"Baik~"

Mamori segera menghampiri kursinya untuk mengambil bekal miliknya dan Hiruma yang sudah ia persiapkan pagi-pagi tadi. Sementara Mamori sibuk mengambil kotak bekal, Hiruma meoleh pada anak-anak yang masih mengobati tangan mereka, "Tch, lemah sekali mereka, begitu saja minta diobati," gumam Hiruma pelan.

Anak-anak yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan obat-mengobati mereka menoleh serempak pada Hiruma yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian Hiruma menyeringai pada mereka semua, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi galak. Anak-anak tadi langsung keluar dari kelas itu tanpa pamit dengan Mamori, mengerti maksud Hiruma.

"Ini bekalmu, Hiruma-kun, eh, pergi kemana mereka?" tanya Mamori begitu melihat mereka semua menghilang.

"Sudah pergi, mereka takut kau terror, kekeke," kata Hiruma membuka kotak bekalnya.

Mamori mengambil kursi untuk duduk di depan Hiruma, untuk memakan bekalnya, "Enak saja kau bicara, bukannya kau, ya, yang meneror mereka?"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menuduhku lagi, Manajer Sialan?"

"Bukan, sepertinya aneh saja, tadi pagi ada _dart_, kedua, koridor tiba-tiba memanas, tiga, kotak-kotak itu terbakar di tangan mereka," kata Mamori mengangkat tiga jarinya.

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli," Hiruma segera memakan bekalnya, hari ini Mamori membawa nasi dengan telur dadar, juga sayur-sayuran yang menyehatkan, melihat kotak bekal itu saja sudah membuat nafsu makan bertambah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Mamori antusias.

"Tidak enak," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Kau bilang tidak enak tapi kau tetap memakannya," Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Masakanmu sempurna, tanpa ku beritahu pun, sebenarnya kau juga tahu, 'kan?"

Mamori hanya tersenyum senang mendapatkan pujian dari Hiruma. Ia berpikir lagi, apa Hiruma akan memberikan dia hadiah? Apa kejadian aneh itu, perbuatan Hiruma? Ah, Mamori sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Terpesona padaku, eh?" tanya Hiruma dengan seringaian jahil itu.

"Eh, ah, tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Mamori dan memulai memakan bekalnya.

"Jujur saja, Mamori, kekekeke!"

"Mou! Jangan menggodaku!"

~White Day~

Pukul 3 sore, sudah waktunya siswa/i Deimon pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, tidak untuk anggota klub _amefuto_, mereka harus latihan sampai malam. Mamori langsung menuju ruang klub begitu selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Di luar gedung, nampak banyak siswa Deimon yang berpakaian lusuh, ada yang penuh lumpur, ada yang blazer dan kemejanya robek, ada juga yang sebagian celana panjang mereka hangus terbakar, begitu melihat Mamori, mereka semua langsung pergi menjauhinya. Mamori hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebelum mencapai _club_ _house_, Mamori melihat Sena yang malu-malu sedang memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Suzuna, Mamori tersenyum tipis melihat 'adik' nya yang sudah tumbuh besar itu.

'Sena dan Suzuna yang tidak pacaran saja, bisa semesra itu. Kenapa Youichi tidak bisa?' pikir Mamori menghela nafas berat. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu karena takut mengganggu pembicaraan adik-adik nya.

Latihan berjalan seperti biasanya di bawah kendali Hiruma. Waktu sudah menginjak pukul 6 sore, Suzuna masuk ke _club_ _house_, di dalam ada Mamori sedang membersihkan ruangan.

"Eh, maaf Mamo-nee, aku tidak tahu ini sudah di pel." kata Suzuna meminta maaf lalu langsung naik ke sofa yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suzuna-chan, nanti bisa aku pel lagi,"

" Mamo-nee,"

"Ada apa Suzuna?" Mamori tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"You-nii tidak memberikanmu hadiah?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak Suzuna-chan, kelihatannya dia tidak peduli, hahaha."

"Huh, You-nii itu bagaimana sih, sudah pacaran, tapi pacarnya tidak di kasih apa-apa," dengus Suzuna kesal.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Suzuna, aku memaklumi tingkahnya yang satu ini. Tapi hari ini ada banyak kejadian aneh,"

"Kejadian aneh apa?"

"Iya, tadi pagi sewaktu ada anak kelas satu yang memberikan cokelat padaku, tiba-tiba cokelatnya terlempar karena tertusuk _dart_, yang kedua, tiba-tiba koridor memanas dan cokelat orang-orang yang memberikan padaku meleleh, yang ketiga terbakar, lalu sepulang sekolah tadi aku melihat banyak pakaian siswa Deimon lusuh,"

'Sudah pasti, itu perbuatan You-nii' kata Suzuna dalam hati.

Tidak lama, anggota Devil Bats berhamburan masuk ke ruang loker untuk segera mengganti baju mereka. Satu-persatu dari mereka akhirnya pamit pulang, sekarang Mamori sendirian di ruang klub, Hiruma juga sudah pulang duluan. Akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

Mamori segera mengemas barang bawaannya dan mengunci ruangan itu.

"Mamori-san," Mamori menoleh ke belakangnya, hanya ada Monta sendiri berdiri tak jauh dari Mamori.

"Monta-kun? Bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang bersama Sena dan Suzuna?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu, Mamori-san," kata Monta malu-malu.

"Begitu? Biar aku buka pintunya, sepertinya tadi tidak ada barang yang tertinggal,"

"Eh, tidak, bukan ada yang tertinggal, tapi…" Mamori membalikkan badannya mendapati wajah Monta yang memerah.

"Ada apa Monta-kun? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Lalu Monta membuka tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapih dengan kertas berwarna merah muda dan pita merah.

"Ini, sebagai balasan cokelat bulan kemarin, aku juga membawakan co-"

**DUAR**

Kotak itu meledak. Kotak yang berisi cokelat itu kini sudah musnah akibat ledakan dari dalam kotak itu sendiri, cokelatnya pun melumuri seluruh wajah Monta. Mamori tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat ledakan di depan matanya.

Monta langsung lari sambil menangis-nangis karena hadiahnya untuk Mamori, lenyap. Mamori yang baru sadar dari lamunannya berniat mengejar Monta, tapi anak itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, Mamori segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Pikirannya melayang pada harapannya pagi tadi.

Harapan mendapatkan hadiah dari Hiruma, lenyap sudah.

Mamori menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia sangat berharap mendapatkan sesuatu dari Hiruma, ia juga yakin kalau kejadian-kejadian aneh itu perbuatan Hiruma. Mamori berhenti di sebuah taman, taman tempat dulu Hiruma menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori.

Mamori berbelok masuk ke taman yang terdapat banyak mainan anak-anak, suasananya sangat sepi, persis seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Mamori duduk di sebuah ayunan yang panjang tempat mereka duduk berdua.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Apa, Manajer Sialan?"

"Tidak apa-ap- Eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Mamori terkejut melihat Hiruma sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'? Suka-suka aku. mau ada di mana," sahut Hiruma sambil menggelembungkan balon permen karetnya.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak melamun,"

"Ahaha, iya, maaf,"

Suasana sepi dam canggung sejak kedatangan Hiruma, laki-laki itu juga tak membuka suara sejak duduk di samping Mamori. Mamori melirik Hiruma di sebelah kanannya, gadis ini masih kikuk disaat hanya berdua dengan Hiruma, meskipun sudah satu bulan lamanya, mereka berpacaran. 'Kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengan orang seperti dia, sih?' kata Mamori dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hiruma menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau yang membuat kekacauan hari ini, ya?" tanya Mamori dengan nada serius. Hiruma tidak menoleh pada Mamori, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan membuang permen karetnya ke dalam kertas itu, lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Hiruma-kun, aku bertanya padamu!"

"Diamlah, Hiruma Mamori!" Sentakkan itu benar-benar membuat Mamori terkejut, apalagi karena Hiruma memanggilnya dengan kata 'Hiruma Mamori'.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu, Hi-Hiruma Mamori?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, supaya kau diam, itu saja." kata Hiruma dengan nada final. Mamori mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari kantung celananya. Lalu memakan cokelat itu.

"_Nee_, Hiruma-kun, apa itu benar-benar bukan perbuatanmu?"

"Tentu saja itu perbuatanku,"

Perkiraan Mamori benar, ia menoleh pada Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam, "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Apa kau tahu, kau sudah melukai mereka? Monta-kun juga, kau membuat kotak itu meledak di depan mataku!"

"Jadi, kau lebih peduli pada Monyet Sialan itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau juga mau cokelat-cokelat sialan dari mereka semua?"

"Eh, itu, tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, diamlah,"

Suasana kembali hening, Mamori tidak tahan ingin membahas perbuatan Hiruma seharian ini.

"Tapi, Hiruma-kun, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kau Tanya,'kenapa'?" tanya Hiruma menoleh sambil mengulum cokelat di mulutnya.

"Karena, yang akan memberikanmu hadiah itu, hanya aku."

Mamori terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hiruma, mata hijau Hiruma menatap dalam-dalam mata biru Mamori. Semakin lama, Mamori merasakan Hiruma mendekat, indra penciumannya menghirup bau _mint_ dari tubuh Hiruma.

Tangan kanan Hiruma menangkup pipi kiri Mamori, tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Mamori lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Hiruma, gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori dengan lembut, tangan kanan Hiruma mengelus halusnya pipi Mamori yang putih. Mamori membalas ciuman Hiruma, cokelat yang sebelumnya Hiruma makan berpindah ke dalam mulut Mamori, tangan gadis itu menarik leher belakang Hiruma lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

Mamori melepas ciumannya untuk mencari oksigen, tangannya masih bergantung di belakang leher kekasihnya. Ia menatap mata hijau Hiruma yang terlihat bersinar di kegelapan.

"Asal kau tahu, itu ciuman pertamaku," kata Mamori tersenyum pada Hiruma.

"Ini juga yang pertama, untukku," Hiruma menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Mamori, lalu tersenyum pada Mamori.

"_Happy White Day_, Mamori,"

"Terima kasih, Youichi, _Happy White Day, too_." Mamori memeluk Hiruma, baginya, ini adalah hadiah terbaik dari Hiruma.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Hiruma dengan seringai jahil.

"E-Eh, ki-kita harus pulang, ini sudah ma-"

Hiruma tidak memberikan Mamori kesempatan untuk membantah, ia sangat senang melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah itu. Hiruma menarik gadis itu mendekat dan menciumnya lagi. Di saat yang bersamaan, matahari sudah kembali ke asalnya dan digantikan oleh Sang bulan yang kini menyinari mereka berdua.

* * *

OMAKE!

Kelas 2-1

"Hiruma,"

"Apa Gendut?"

"Kenapa kau bawa _dart_? Ah, ada granat, _flame_ _thrower_ juga, lalu ini bom, untuk apa, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita sambil memegang sebuah _dart. _Meja belajar Hiruma penuh dengan berbagai macam senjata.

"Untuk keamanan,"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri,"

Kurita menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan bubuk mesiu serta alat-alat lain yang dia tidak ketahui. Di samping peralatan terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuka. Isinya adalah cokelat, lalu Hiruma meletakkan alat yang baru saja selesai dia rakit disamping cokelat itu.

"Boleh ku makan, cokelatnya Hiruma?"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau perut mu meledak," kata Hiruma kembali membungkus kotak itu dengan kertas berwarna merah muda dan pita merah.

* * *

Ya, Ya, Ya, bagaimana? aneh kah? -,-

saya harap readers suka :D review, fav minna-san!


End file.
